Typical motor boots and the associated motors take a great number of steps to install, which usually consist of the following. First, a motor is fitted with a boot. Second, motor lead wires are soldered to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) for electrical operation of the motor. Next, the boot and motor are mounted in an electronic device, such as a mobile phone or pager. This type of motor boot is difficult to install, labor intensive during installation, and makes a large "footprint" on the circuit board, thereby taking up precious space within the electronic device. In addition, the connection method of these motor boots are soldered to the PCB thereby causing difficult rework procedures in manufacturing.